¿Qué haría yo sin tí?
by Say-Erizabesu
Summary: Una pregunta hecha a Tamaki hará que éste caiga en la cuenta de lo que de verdad siente hacia cierto Host. TamaKyou. ONE SHOT


_**Disclaimer: **__Ouran ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son de Bisco Hatori. _

**¿Qué haría yo sin ti? **

La tercera sala de música, como cada tarde, se encontraba repleta de clientas sin nada mejor que hacer más que disfrutar de la compañía de los hosts. Aquél día iban ataviados en trajes de príncipe. El autoproclamado "King" del Host Club, quien llevaba puesto un traje color blanco, con detalles celestes y dorados, estaba siendo acompañado por tres clientas de primer grado, las cuales le miraban maravilladas. Una libreta se encontraba sobre el regazo de una de ellas, de cabello castaño claro, mientras sostenía un bolígrafo negro en su mano derecha.

-Etto…Tamaki-kun…-le llamó, logrando que el host detuviera su galante perorata.

-¿Sí, hime?-pronunció, con su típica sonrisa que bien podría derretir los polos, provocando un leve sonrojo en su interlocutora, al igual que el casi desmayo de las otras dos jóvenes.

-Quería preguntarte…-se quedó callada unos segundos, pensando en lo que iba a decirle.- Kyouya-kun es el que administra y se encarga de los preparativos del Host Club, ¿verdad?-inquirió, mirando hacia donde el vice-presidente engalanado en un traje morado, con detalles negros y dorados, se encontraba entablando una apacible, e inevitablemente galante, conversación con varias clientas.

-Sí…-contestó el rey del club, dirigiendo su mirada azulada hacia donde "okaa-san" estaba. –No habría Host Club sin Kyouya…-murmuró para sí.

-Tamaki-kun…-reclamó su atención otra de sus clientas.-¿Qué harías sin Kyoura-kun?-inquirió, seriamente.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, mientras la faz del host empalidecía. Jamás había pensado en eso. No porque no le interesara, sino porque no le agradaba pensar en su mundo sin Kyouya. Sus orbes brillantes se posaron, una vez más, en su mejor amigo, aquél que era el único que soportaba todas sus ocurrencias y su actitud infantil No tenía idea de cómo había conseguido que alguien como Kyouya se convirtiera en su mejor amigo, en el cual confiaba plenamente. Lo que menos sabía era cómo había logrado que su "okaa-san" se abriera tanto con él, y sólo con él. Kyouya era frío la mayoría del tiempo, pero tras ésa máscara se encontraba alguien más cálido, con anhelos y fracasos dispuesto a superar. Sin Kyouya y sus grandes habilidades, el Host Club no habría durado ni el mes. Sin él, posiblemente Tamaki no sería así; sería alguien vulnerable y poco tenaz, con una melancolía creciente y silenciosa. Necesitaba de Kyouya, al igual que sabía cómo el pelinegro lo necesitaba a él. Era como una co-dependencia, o eso quería creer. Gran parte de su ser le decía que Kyouya era capaz de sobrevivir sin él; además, sabía perfectamente, en el fondo, que lejos de ayudar a su amigo, tan solo le causaba problemas y un sinfín de dolores de cabeza. Y él lo único que deseaba, era que su mejor amigo, la persona más importante en el mundo para él, la persona a la que más quería, después de su madre, la persona que, posiblemente, amaba, fuera feliz. Y lo único que lograba era ponerle más obstáculos en el camino.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Sus clientas se inquietaron al verlo actuar así.

-¿Tamaki-kun?-le llamaron las jóvenes-¿Estás bien?

-Eh…yo…sí…Sólo que…mi respuesta es: "nada".-lo miraron, confundidas.-No sería nada sin Kyouya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

La tercera sala de música estaba casi vacía. Haruhi se encontraba hablando animadamente con Kaoru, mientras Hikaru los molestaba. Honey comía un sinfín de tartas, con Mori a su lado. Kyouya estaba sentado en un sillón, anotando algo en su perenne libreta negra, siendo observado de lejos por el "King". Aunque deseaba no ser tan obvio, su mirada fue percibida por el de anteojos, quien giró su rostro y posó su vista en Tamaki, con una mueca interrogante. El rubio volteó a otro sitio, algo sonrojado. La libreta negra fue cerrada, antes de que su dueño se pusiera en pie y comenzara a caminar hacia el ojivioleta. Se detuvo al llegar a él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede, Tamaki?-inquirió. El rubio le miró, seriamente.

-Kyouya…yo solo…-le abrazó.-No sé qué haría sin ti…-le susurró al oído, dejándolo estupefacto. Verdaderamente no había esperado esa reacción en el rubio. Pensó que tenía que ver con Haruhi y los gemelos, lo de siempre, pero jamás creyó que él fuera la causa.

-Lo mismo que yo haría sin ti.-contestó sin pensar. Al darse cuenta, se separó del rubio.-A todo esto… ¿por qué fue eso?-preguntó.

-Es que me puse a pensar…porque alguien me lo preguntó.-admitió.-Y pues descubrí que eres mi mejor amigo, el único que me soporta y a quien le tengo más confianza. Sin ti, no habría Host Club, kaa-san.-dio una tímida sonrisa.-No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti, Kyouya.-recibió un golpe suave en la cabeza.-¿Por qué fue eso?-lágrimas rebosaban en sus orbes.

-Baka. Deja de pensar en esas cosas.-le regañó, con falso enojo que hizo sonreír a Tamaki.-Me tienes aquí, ¿no? No pienses en cosas que no sucederán.-la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron.

-Entonces… ¿estarás SIEMPRE conmigo?-inquirió el ojivioleta, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Aunque no lo quieras, Tamaki, allí estaré.-prometió el pelinegro, recibiendo un abrazo de parte de su mejor amigo. -¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?-preguntó, sintiendo, seguidamente, cómo el rubio le besaba en la barbilla.-¿Ta…maki?-le miró, sorprendido.

-Kyouya…quiero estar SIEMPRE contigo…porque yo…te amo más que a nada en el mundo.-sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, antes de que le robara un travieso beso en los labios, el cual esperaba que los demás hosts no hubiesen visto.

-Tamaki…-susurró, Kyouya, sonriendo un poco. Mostrando aquella sonrisa que tan sólo él conocía.-En ese caso, no me queda más que hacer lo que el "King" diga.-le devolvió el beso.-También te amo, Tamaki.


End file.
